In front drive cars there exists a space problem for locating the motor and transmission coaxially transversely of the frame of the vehicle.
The prior art illustrates arrangements in brochures of the assignee of this application, identified as: F1/36 WH 816009, page 3, Sept. 1981 entitled ZF - Automatgetriebe fur Personenkraft - Wagen and Lerchte Nutzkraftwagen; and F 43/301 RT 3356-683 entitled as above including "mit Frontantriebe," indicated as "3HP22"; and F 43437/RT 3397-683, June 1983 same title as preceding identified brochure, indicated as "4HP14" and "4HP18," and International application PCT/EP No. 85/00292, published Dec. 18, 1986, U.S. Ser. No. /019,380, a related copending application.
The space problem is greatly complicated or impossible to solve when engines of increased length are to be used with coaxial transmissions of the prior art. Where simple manual transmissions are used it is not possible to substitute automatic transmissions of the prior art.